Fuir ou se battre ?
by d3lyciious
Summary: Donc cette histoire est sur Caroline, jeune lycéenne de 17 ans qui vient séjourner une année entière au USA pour fuir ses démons ! Très vite, elle se lie d'amitié avec le garçon chez qui elle réside et va lui venir en aide pour vaincre ses démons à lui.


**Salut, je m'appelle Camille et ceci est ma toute première fan fiction sur Twilight. **

**Donc soyez la plus indulgent possible:)**

**Donc cette histoire est sur Caroline, jeune lycéenne de 17 ans qui vient séjourner une année entière au USA. **

**Elle va y rencontrer un jeune garçon qui se trouve être le martyr de L'école et plus précisément de Paul et Jared, qui soit dit au passage ont déjà subi leur transformation.**

**Elle va vite se lier d'amitié avec lui et rendre la vie de Paul et de ses amis impossible.**

**Elle se vengera sur eux à défaut de pouvoir le faire sur un autre.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1  
**

* * *

**POV Caroline**

Cher journal, aujourd'hui je m'envole pour les États-Unis pour y vivre durant une année dans le cadre _de mes études_. Une année loin de ma famille, de mes amis, de ma vie mais surtout de lui...

Devrais-je préciser que je ne sais absolument pas chez qui je vais résider ni même dans quelle ville je vais. En même temps comme tu le sais, ça ne fait que quelques jours que ma mère a décidait de m'envoyer au bout du monde pour m'éloigner de... et puis peu importe. C'est certainement mieux comme ça, « au grand mot les grands remèdes » ne dit-on pas n'est-ce pas ?!

_ Caroline ! Allez, dépêche toi ou tu vas rater ton vole, cria ma mère en revenant avec mon passe-port entre les mains.

_ Et c'est partis, murmurais-je en refermant mon journal pour le ranger dans ma sacoche tout en me levant d'un des sièges de l'Aéroport pour la rejoindre.

_ Surtout souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dis en venant ici, me dit-elle en m'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte qui menait à l'embarquement.

_ Oui, maman, ne t'inquiète pas je m'en souviens, maugréais-je en baissant les yeux au sol.

Ma mère se racla sa gorge en chassant du revers de la main une malheureuse larme qui avait osé couler sur sa joue.

_ Je t'aime ma fille, dit-elle d'une vois légèrement tremblante, ton père aurait été si fière de toi.

_Si papa serait encore de ce monde, jamais je n'aurais été obligé de quitter le pays,_ me suis-je dis ne voulant pas rajouter encore de la culpabilité dans les yeux de ma mère déjà gorgé de larmes.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime maman, dis-je en l'étreignant avant de la lâcher en entendant une voix annoncer la départ imminent de mon avion. Bon, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller.

Après une dernière étreinte, je m'arrachai des bras de ma mère pour enfin monter dans l'avion qui me mèneras je l'espère vers une vie plus paisible.

**/**

Et me voilà, 15 heures plus tard à regarder un panneau m'indiquant l'entrée d'une ville nommée

« Forks ». 11 heures d'avion pour apprendre que la famille qui devait m'héberger ne pourrait pas venir me chercher et qu'elle avait envoyé le chérif de la ville me chercher. 4 longues heures silencieuses coupaient à quelques reprise lorsque Charlie, le chérif, me posait des questions.

_ Donc...Forks, dis-je en me tournant vers Charlie, charmant...petit nom de...ville.

_ N'est-ce pas, dit-il joyeusement.

_ j'espère que serais aussi joyeuse que vous après avoir passé quelques jours ici, répliquai-je en regardant de nouveau par la vitre de la voiture de police.

_ Oh, s'exclama-t-il en me regardant rapidement, tu ne vas pas vivre ici, mais dans la réserve près d'ici. La Push.

_ La quoi, demandais-je en me tournant vers lui.

_Réserve, réserve, réserve...c'est quoi ce bordel, _me dis-je,_ ou-est-que je vais atterrir moi._

_ La Push, c'est une petite réserve indienne , ça se trouve à coté de Forks, c'est là que tu vas vivre avec ta famille d'accueil, déclara-t-il en gardant son regard vers la route.

_Des indiens, je vais vivre avec des indiens. J'espère qu'ils ne scalpent plus les gens comme le faisaient leurs ancêtres contre le Lieutenant-colonel Custer, _me dis-je en paniquant légèrement_, bon d'accord je crois que je vais un peu trop vite en besogne, mais... il y a de quoi non ?! Des indiens, mince alors._

_ Cool, j'ai hâte...

**/**

Au même moment dans les toilette homme du lycée de la réserve ….

_ T'aime ça, hein le monstre, dit un individu entouré de ses amis, dis moi que t'aime ça !

_ Si je le dis, vous me laisserez en paix, répondit l'intéressé en reprenant son souffle.

_ Fait le encore, exigea une jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre inférieur tout en serrant le bras du premier contre elle.

_ Ouais, allez Paul grouille toi, s'exclama un autre derrière le sourire aux lèvres.

_ T'inquiète Jared ça vient, déclara le fameux Paul à son amis en replongeant la tête de leur victime dans la cuvette des toilettes.

_ Comme ça, il sera enfin propre ce gros dégoûtant, ricana sa petite-amie en affirmant son emprise sur son bras.

Malgré les cris et les protestations du jeune homme, personne ne vint l'aider cet après midi là, comme à chaque fois... Oui, à chaque fois il devait survivre à une nouvelle journée d'école seul.

**/**

POV Caroline

_ Monsieur et madame Louis, je vous présent caroline, l'étudiante française qui résidera avec vous cette année, déclara Charlie en me montrant alors que nous venions d'arriver chez eux, valise en main.

_ Nous sommes vraiment ravie de faire ta connaissance Caroline, dit l'homme avec un sourire aussi grand que celui de son épouse, mais je t'en pris assis toi.

Je pris place sur le canapé avec Charlie juste en face de ce couple qui me semble être tout à fait adorable.

_ J'espère que tu n'as pas été trop peiné de voir que nous ne pouvions pas venir te chercher à l'Aéroport, demanda madame Louis en me regardant dans les yeux.

_ Oh non non non, ce n'était pas de votre faute si vous avez eut un petit contre temps, répondis-je en lui souriant.

_ Alors me voilà rassuré ! Dit-elle en poussant un soupire de soulagement, j'avais tellement peur que tu fasses notre rencontre par une mauvaise impression.

Suite à cela, Charlie prit congé et monsieur et madame louis ou plus communément Luc et Sarah me montrèrent ma ravissante petite chambre aux murs beige. Pleinement éclairée par l'unique fenêtre se trouvant en face de la porte. Et au mur adjacent droit de cette fameuse fenêtre au rideau pourpre, se trouvait un lit deux places aux draps également de cette chambre était aussi munie d'une grande garde-robe en face du lit, d'un bureau, d'une commode et d'une salle de bain privée. Je commençais à me dire que ma vie ici avait déjà bien commencé.

_ Bon, nous allons te laisser ranger tes affaires, dit Luc en déposant mes deux valises sur le lit.

_Merci encore Monsi...Luc, me reprenais-je en me rappelant qu'ils m'avaient tous deux demandé de les appeler par leur prénom.

A peine eurent-ils quittés la chambre que je m'affairai à ranger mes affaires.

Quand j'eus fini, il était déjà 19h et d'ici assise sur mon lit je pouvais déjà sentir une délicieuse odeur émanait de la cuisine.

Je m'apprêtait à sortir quand les voix de monsieur et madame Louis se firent entendre ainsi que celle d'une autre personne. Je réussi à percevoir tout de même quelques bribes de leur conversation vraisemblablement animé.

_ Mon dieu, David...

_ Encore ! Non mais tu te fou de moi ! Tous les jours c'est...

_... Fait pas comme si ….. Et puis...je monte dans ma chambre.

Bon, j'ai pas tout compris, voir pas grand chose... ces phrases misent les une après les autres ne veulent rien dire. Bon, en même temps ça ne me concerne pas, me suis-je dit en me levant du lit.

Au moment où j'ouvris ma porte, une autre au bout du couloirs se referma violemment. Je restai perplexe quelques secondes avant de décider qu'il était temps pour moi de descendre retrouver mes hôtes.

_ J'espère que David ne t'as pas effrayé, demanda Sarah en me voyant arriver dans la cuisine, mon fils peut parfois être un peu étrange et colérique quand il rentre du lycée.

_Donc leur fils s'appelle David,_ pensais-je,_ bon à savoir._

_ Oh on, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas sortis à cause de votre fils, mais à cause de mon nez et de mon estomac qui me disaient de venir jeter un coup d'œil dans la cuisine, déclarais-je avec sincérité.

Quelques minutes après, la table étant mise, Luc revint avec un air abattu sur le visage.

_ Il refuse toujours de sortir de sa chambre et de me dire pourquoi il est revenu dans cet état... une nouvelle fois, dit-il à son épouse alors qu'elle remplissait son assiette de spaghetti, merci chérie.

_ Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas d'humeur pour sortir de sa feras sa connaissance demain avant d'aller à l'école, continua-t-il en me regardant d'un air navré.

Je me contentais de hausser les épaules en lui donnant un sourire avant de poursuivre mon repas.

**/**

Au milieu de la nuit, dans la demeure Lahote.

_ On s'est encore bien amusé avec ce gros lard, ricana une grande brune en caresse du bout des doigts le torse de Paul après leur nuit _« d'amour »._

_ Oui, laver son visage dans l'eau des toilettes c'est tout ce qu'il peut ce permettre pour avoir une petite chance, même infime, avec les ringarde du coin ou les filles comme toi, déclara-t-il en repoussant sa main pour mieux adosser contre le lit.

_ Les filles comme moi ?! S'exclama-t-elle en s'agenouillant sur le lit pour mieux lui faire face, dévoilant ainsi son corps dénudé sans aucune pudeur.

_ Ben oui, ma belle. dit-il d'un voix rauque et langoureuse en tendant la main vers sa poitrine volumineuse, des fille comme toi... de grande et jolie jeune femme à la vertu douteuse.

__ _Je crois que je devrais me sentir blessé, mais venant de toi ça doit certainement être une sorte de compliment, susurra-t-elle en se plaçant sur lui.

_Qu'elle est conne, _se dit-il en la plaçant néanmoins convenable sur lui pour repartir dans les plaisir charnelle qu'il aimait tant.

**/**

Le lendemain matin après une belle nuit de sommeil, Caroline se leva à 6 heures pétantes pour se préparer pour sa première journée de cours au lycée.

Juste après avoir pris une bonne douche, s'être habillé et maquillé légèrement ne serais-ce que pour masquer ses petites cernes et agrandir son regard, Caroline descendit enfin.

En poussant la porte menant à la cuisine, elle se trouva face au dos d'un jeune homme un peu enrobé mais ce fut l'énorme hématome qu'elle aperçut au bas de son dos qui la laissa muette.

Lorsque l'homme fit lentement demi-tour pour lui faire face, elle eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre.

Pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminable, elle crut voir son propre reflet en regardant ses yeux abattu et triste qu'il affiché.

La stature du jeune homme, David en déduit-elle, était celle d'un homme d'environ 1 mètre 75, pour à peu près 80 kilos, vêtu dans jean délavé et d'un t-shirt difforme. Mais malgré son apparence négligé, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses jolies yeux légèrement rouge causé par une nuit larmes.

Il fallut quelques secondes de plus à Caroline pour se rendre compte qu'il la jaugeait du regard lui aussi.

_ Euhh, enchanté ! Je suis Caroline, dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui en lui tendant la main.

Il regarda sa main, puis après un instant la lui serra, au plus grand soulagement de Caroline.

_ Et moi, c'est David...Donc, c'est toi la Française.

_ Oui... et toi tu dois être le garçon colérique qui est rentré comme une furie hier soir.

_ C'est sans doute pas la meilleure des manière pour rentrer une fille... désolé.

_ Non, euh... tu sais quoi oublions ce qui c'est passé hier soir, lui dis-je en lui souriant.

Il me regarda sans sourire avant de baisser les yeux au sol.

_Tu dois sans doute être déçu d'être tombé dans une famille avec un gros garçon dépressif comme moi...

_ T'es a plaindre aussi ! Tu es tombé avec une petite blonde maigrichonne et sans forme, répliquai-je en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire face à son visage étonné.

_ Maintenant que tu le dis... heureusement que tu es devant moi, sinon je ne t'aurais pas remarqué.

_ Ehhh, j'ai dit que j'étais petite, pas inexistante ni invisible ! Et puis, j'assume totalement le fit de mesurer 1 mètre 60.

_ Ouais, si tu le dis... Petite... fille... maigrichonne.

Caroline plissa les yeux vers lui, avant d'éclater de rire vite imité par David.

_ Tu sais David... je crois que toi et moi allons très bien nous entendre et très vite devenir ami.

Mais à peine eut-elle prononcé le mot « ami », que David se renferma sur lui même et passa devant elle avant de s'arrêter à l'entrée de la cuisine.

_ Ami ? Pourquoi faire ?! J'en ai pas et je n'en ai pas besoin...

_ David je...

_ Attrape un pomme pour déjeuner, je t'attends dans la voiture, dit-il en l'interrompant avant de quitter définitivement la pièce.

_ Oui... je vois la chose, marmonna-t-elle.

Caroline resta là seule debout dans la cuisine avant de se résoudre à le suivre à l'extérieur en attrapant au passage son sac qu'elle avait posé sur le sol.

_David louis, que tu le veuille ou non, je serais ton ami, _se dit-elle, _et en tant que futur ami je vais découvrir qui est ce crétin qui te fais autant de mal. Si je ne peux pas éliminer mon démon, j'éliminerais le tient._

**/**

Paul leva les yeux au ciel, alors qu'il venait de sortir de sa voiture sur le parking du lycée. En entendant ses amis à l'autre bout du parking, il s'empressa de les rejoindre. Alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement, il virent leur ami Embry se précipiter vers eux.

_ Vous n'imaginerez jamais ce que j'ai vu au secrétariat, dit-il avec un immense sourire.

_ Avec un sourire comme celui là, je dirais une fille...une nouvelle, suggéra Jared en lançant un petit sourire à Paul qui se voyait déjà se battre avec lui pour savoir lequel des deux l'aura dans son lit en premier.

_ Accrochez-vous...elle est française et elle va vivre 1 an dans la famille d'un mec d'ici !

_ Et qui est cet heureux veinard, demanda Quil d'un air intéressé.

Embry sembla hésité un instant en regardant Paul se lécher les lèvres et Jared froncer les sourcils.

_ David louis, dit-il normalement sachant que même s'il le murmurait ses amis l'entendrais quand même.

_ Quoi ! Impossible ce puceau ne peut pas héberger une correspondante étrangère chez lui sans que je n'en sois averti avant, rugit Paul.

_ Tu dois pas avoir les yeux en face des trous mon pauvre Embry, s'exclama Jared, t'as du te tromper.

_ D'une part j'ai 10 sur 10 à chaque œil et d'autre part, il est impossible de rater Moby Dick

dans une pièce et encore moins quand une jolie petite blonde est accrochée à son bras.

_ Il faut aller voir çà de nos propres yeux, déclara Paul en marchant en direction du secrétariat avec ses compagnons.

En arrivant au secrétariat après avoir repoussé deux anciennes conquêtes qui avaient tenter de lui arracher un baisé, Paul scruta la salle à la recherche de cette fameuse tête blonde et soudain il l'aperçut alors qu'elle tournait la tête dans leur direction.

Et ce fut pour lui comme une révélation. En la voyant il sut qu'elle était sa raison de vivre, celle qui le pousserais à se battre, à vivre et être une meilleure personne.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle lui lança un regard noir et remplit de haine que seul des ennemis pouvaient bien lui lancer. Et il fut pris de convulsion en voyant qu'elle détournait le regard pour réaffirmer son emprise sur le bras de David. Ce fut comme s'il avait pris un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

En voyant leur ami trembler comme cela, Jared et les autres comprirent, sans même que cela ne leur soient arrivés avant à eux, que Paul venait s'imprègne de la jolie française. Et sans même qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent Paul vers David et la jeune fille d'un pas déterminé.

**/**

En voyant Paul arriver vers eux, Caroline se pencha vers l'oreille de David.

_ Tu n'as pas oublié de quoi nous avons parlés dans la voiture tous à l'heure n'est-ce pas ?

_ Comment pourrais-je...je reconnaît un plan foireux quand j'en vois un, dit-il.

_Tant mieux, parce qu'il va être temps de le mettre en pratique, dit-elle en lui embrassant la joue.

**Flash Back :**

Après être sorti de la maison et être monté dans la voiture, direction le lycée, David ne laissa sortir aucun mot, au grand désarroi de Caroline qui prit les choses en main après quelques kilomètres parcouru.

Elle récita une courte prière avant de balancer sa jambe gauche coté conducteur et d'appuyer à font sur la pédale de frein.

_ Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter cette voiture ou on va droit à la catastrophe, dit-elle dit voix étrangement calme étant donné les circonstances.

David ne ce fit pas prier et arrête la voiture que le bas coté de la route. Puis il le fixa dangereusement en prenant de grande respiration pour se remettre de ses émotions.

_ Non, mais tu as perdu perdu l'esprit, espèce de folle ! Retourne dans ton pays pour faire ça !

_ Voyez vous ça... c'est qu'il a du caractère le gros.

_ Comment tu viens de m'appeler le squelette, grogna David en la dévisagent de haute en bas.

_ Écoute moi bien, dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, je sais ce qu'il se passe.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe toi qui sait tout sur tout...

_ Comment est-ce qu'ils s'appellent ?

_ Quoi ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?!

_ Je te parles des crétins qui t'ont fait cet énorme bleu au bas du dos, s'il n'en a pas d'autre, et qui te mettent dans un tel état que tu te sens obliger de te cloîtrer dans ta chambre pour éviter que tes parents sachent ce qu'il se passe au lycée, dit-elle rapidement, voilà de qui je parle.

_ Oh...

_ Ce n'est pas un « oh » que j'attends comme réponse, mais des noms ! Tous les noms et vite ou je te jure que ta voiture va passer un très mauvais moment, s'exclama-t-elle en sortant un pair de ciseau de sa trousse.

_ Oh attends, pose ça avant que tu ne fasse quelque chose que tu regrettera, s'exclama à son tour David.

Caroline haussa les sourcils en approchant de plus en plus les ciseau du fauteuil coté passager .

_ OK OK ! Il y a Paul Lahote, tu le reconnaîtra facilement, c'est celui qui est toujours devant les autres et qui te regarde avec un air supérieur et qui se vante se faire une nouvelle fille par semaine. Son meilleur, Jared, qui est toujours avec lui . Ainsi que Quil, Embry et Jacob, qui est soit dit en passant le plus sympa des cinq.

_ Je vois... Et pourquoi il s'en prennent à toi exactement, demanda Caroline en reposant les ciseau dans son sac.

_ Tu m'as bien regardé, dit-il en se pointant du doigt, je ne suis pas se qu'on pourrait dire un canon. Et Paul me le fait bien remarquer à chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion.

_ Je comprends...

_ Tu comprends rien du tout, s'exclama-t-il, toi tu n'a certainement ce genre de problème.

Tu n'as sans doute jamais été rabaisser sur ton physique, ni harceler tous les jours et humilier devant tous les élèves.

_ Crois-moi, il y a différentes sortes harcèlement et j'y connais un rayon là dessus, dit-elle doucement.

_ Toi aussi tu...

_ Ce n'est pas toi qui pose les questions ici, mais moi alors tais toi et écoute ! Dit-elle en haussant le ton. Çà te plairait de te venger de Paul et de ses compères ?!

_ Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, répondit-il en souriant, mais comment.

_ Avec moi. D'après ce que tu m'as dis, il aurait toute les filles qu'il veut...donc, quand il apprendra qu'une blonde maigrichonne est dans son lycée, il tentera certainement de me mettre sur son tableau de chasse et c'est là que tu entre en scène.

_ C'est à dire...

_ Eh bien, je serais en faite une fille que tu as rencontré sur internet quelques mois auparavant et qui voulait absolument te rencontrer et de ce fait a tous fait pour pouvoir passer un an chez toi dans le but « de ses études ».

_ Donc tu joueras le rôle de ma petite-amie française venue séjourner une année chez moi pour passé d'une histoire d'amour sur internet à une histoire d'amour dans la vrai vie.

_ Bingo !

_ Çà ne marchera pas. Jamais personne ne croira qu'une jolie fille comme toi soit avec un mec comme moi.

_ Merci du compliment, mais crois moi, ça MARCHERA ! Et puis l'amour ne s'arrête pas au physique, sinon le monde serait bien superficiel.

_ Je veux bien te croire, dit-il en souriant.

_ Alors bienvenue dans l'alliance « écraser Paul lahote et ses chiens », s'exclama-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

_ J'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'il fera en te voyant avec moi, parce que je suis sur que tu vas lui plaire.

_ J'espère bien ! Bon maintenant place au petit surnom d'amour et à la mise en place de notre première entrevu avec ces débiles.

**Fin du flash back**

_ Tu connais ces garcons mon lapin, dit Caroline en se rapprochant le plus possible de David. Mais en le sentant hésité et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

_ Euh... ignore-les ma bichette et viens en cours avec moi, dit-il en attrapant les papiers que la secrétaire lui tendait avant de s'éloigner vers la sortie en emportant Caroline avec lui.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, j'allais justement le mettre à genou devant toi, dit-elle en se laissant traîner dans le couloirs sous le regard des autres élèves.

_ Mon genou s'est du béton et j'aurais pu le mettre suffisamment haut pour le castrer comme il se doit !

_ J'aurais bien voulu voir ça, marmonna-t-il en roulant des yeux.

_ Bien, alors lâche moi et on y retourne !

David secoua la tête et l'entraîna vers leur premier cours où il savait très bien que Paul y serais d'ici quelques minutes voir quelques secondes après eux.

_ Tu l'auras t'as confrontation, n'en doute pas une seconde.

**/**

**J'espère que mon premier chapitre vous a plu?!**

**Pour préciser, Caroline a aussi senti le lien entre elle et Paul, mais sa haine envers les personne comme Paul est telle qu'elle en passe outre, du moins pour l'instant...le temps de lui faire regretter d'avoir fait de la vie de David un enfer. **

**Laissez votre avis:)**

**Je corrigerais ultérieurement **


End file.
